


Smile for Me Prompts

by Pollyannam3



Series: Smile for Me Prompts [1]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Baking Fail, Birthday Party Preparations, Cheating, Colds :-(, Cuddling, Divorce, Haircuts, Hurt and comfort, Husbandly Joking, Illness, Jacket Stealing, Kamal and Habit are married in most of these, Kamal's Family, Kiss attacks, M/M, Nightmares, Pillow Fights, Pregnancy (briefly), Relaxing, Self-Loathing, Substance Abuse, Trans! Rights!, Traveling, paint shenanigans, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyannam3/pseuds/Pollyannam3
Summary: I was taking SFM Prompt Requests on Tumblr (Pollyannam3!) and thought I'd post them here!
Relationships: Jimothan Botch/Trencil Varnnia, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit, Parsley Botch/Dallas Smuth, Past Martin/Parsley, Past Trencil Varnnia/Original Characters, Randy Hapukurk/Gillis Socco
Series: Smile for Me Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. I've Got You

3 AM

Kamal hugged his pillow into his face when he felt the vibrations. Kamal creaked open an eye. Vibrations? 

Kamal sat up to see his husband curled up into a ball on the floor, almost identical to his own nervous habit and rocking back and forth. He didn’t even have to touch him to see he was violently shaking.

“Boris? Are you feeling alright?” Kamal whispered, while shifting through his blanket and scooted closer to Boris. 

Kamal moved to reach out a hand and when it brushed his hair, Boris let out a small yelp and moved back from the bed. Kamal held his hand to his chest as Boris crawled backwards to press his back into the wall. Someone was scared, obviously.

“What’s wrong?” Kamal asked, confused.

Boris just held his head in his hands, wiping his eyes. In the dark, he just looked like a puff of smoke. 

Boris was silent when Kamal sat on the edge of the bed. Kamal watched as Boris gripped his hair and continued rocking. 

Kamal stood up and approached gently. 

“Are you…sick? Nightmare?”

Boris balled up a bit more at “nightmare” as if warding off re-surging thoughts. 

Kamal asked, still in a quiet and gentle tone. “Do you want the lights on?”

Boris nodded, but Kamal wasn’t sure if that was from the rocking. 

Kamal clicked on the lights, and told Boris he’d be right back. Kamal left the room and left the door ajar

Boris took a couple deep breaths as light surrounded him. That helped him get his bearings a bit.

From the creaked door, he saw a cat enter the room and leap onto the bed to get comfy. 

A cat? A few more deep breaths. There weren’t any cats where he lived. Where he **_used_** to live. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, as the dreadful dreams fogged his short term memory to the very core. He burrowed his head back into his hands. 

The door opened and creaked open.

“Can I sit next to you?” He heard. 

Boris’s heart picked up and he yelped a small “OH!” again, not expecting to process any words. He looked towards the words, and saw Kamal standing there holding a glass of water and Pabit. 

With tired eyes, Boris nodded. Pabit was placed in one hand and the water was placed in the other. 

Kamal slid down and sat close to Boris. Boris held Pabit in his lap, almost like a stuffed animal, and slowly sipped at the water. 

Kamal could tell Boris had been crying. How long had he been up, crying right next to him? Kamal gently placed a hand on Boris’s back and gave it some gentle pats. 

“Thank you lily..” Boris spoke, lightly.

“I got you..” Kamal said, as Boris leaned into a hug.


	2. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these Habismal ones are based on convos with Puppyluver265 (here on AO3 and Tumblr) :-3

Kamal is a very simple man these days. He doesn’t have much going on besides work and being content with his family. Nothing is stopping him from taking up the entire couch on his day off while his daughter was at school and his husband clambered around the kitchen doing, what he presumed, was cooking something for lunch.

Thoughtful. 

Kamal smiled at the thought as he clicked around the channels they had on their TV. 

Kamal dropped the remote when he heard a large slam and looked towards the kitchen entrance.

“KAMAL!!!!!! THERE’S A VERY CEARIOUS LEAK!!!! IN THE KITCHEN!”

Kamal’s eyes widened as he shot up and rushed into the kitchen. Boris was standing there and looking worriedly towards the kitchen sink. 

“Is it that bad??? Oh my, oh god okay. I’ll get a towel and take a look and we can call someone and probably get this fixed, hopefully before we have to go pick up Putunia but it’ll be okay AAA” 

Kamal rambled and went to grab a towel. He got onto his knees and saw no water on the floor yet. He opened the two cabinets and pulled them open. 

There he saw a _leek_ like the _vegetable_ leek with a crude angry face drawn on it. 

Kamal heard snickering behind him, as he gripped the sides of the cabinets. 

Kamal grabbed the leek, and without looking back at his husband he spoke. 

“Does this make you happy? Are you happy now??”

Boris snorted. “I’me sorrey! I’m sorrey I had to!! It was too funnie of an idea!”

Kamal stood up and lightly flicked his face with the leek. “You. Are a fucking dork.” Boris laughed a bit more at this. 

Kamal looked at the leek with an annoyed sigh, then it spread into realization.

“Hey…We were supposed to use this for dinner.”

“It’s stille goode!”

“We’re not eating food you drew on with sharpie.”

“Can we at LEEST keep it so I can tell Putunia about how I ab-soul-lutely got you?”

“We can keep it to tell her how much of a dick you are.”

“Mean.” Boris pouted

Kamal gave Boris a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t be one with pranks and I won’t call you it.” 

Kamal papped his face gently, and went back to the TV with a slight annoyed mutter.

Boris blushed, and thought the best way to make it up to him was to actually make lunch.


	3. This isn't what I wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!  
> Substance Abuse, Breakdown, Divorce and minor injury(?)

Parsley couldn’t help but anxiously bounce his leg as he studied the papers on his table. He was barely 22 and the papers before him echoed back what was going down around him. 

Divorce, Divorce, Div-Horse?

The fourth glass of wine wasn’t helping him process the hard emotions coursing through his body, but it wasn’t going to stop him from getting up and pouring a fifth. Nor was it going to stop him from considering just bringing the bottle into the main room of his little apartment. 

Swirling the cheap plastic glass and taking a sip, Parsley let himself be lost in floaty thoughts. 

He and Martin have known each other for a very long time. A VERY long time. He expected they could just marry after High School and into College and everything would be fine? They’d be in love forever? It all looked so brilliant in a teenage mind back then. 

What teenage minds didn’t expect Parsley to be doing was downing a fifth glass of wine in one chug and considering eating his wedding ring he spent over a **year** saving to buy all by himself for both him and his Husband. But no _no no_ **_NO,_** HE DECIDED PARSLEY WASN’T _ENOUGH!_ AND THAT THEY RUSHED IT AND THE SPARK FADED LONG AGO AND IT WAS OBVIOUS!! **TO WHO???** **_NOT PARSLEY!!!_** COULD’VE SAID SOMETHING A WHOLE LOT SOONER BUT NO! WAIT UNTIL PARSLEY GOT HIMSELF COZILY SITUATED IN THE IDEA THAT THINGS WILL BE **_“”OKAY””_** WITH **_“”LOVE””_** AND **_“”TOGETHERNESS””_** TO GUIDE HIS WAY! THAT THEY’D BE TOGETHER FOREVER! MARTIN AND PARSLEY _ALL THE WAY!!_

**_SMASH_ **

Parsley’s vision swirled as he recognized he was on the floor, looking at broken glass and a pool of red.

Oh god was he bleeding?!

No. No he was just drinking wed rine, no no Red Wine. He shook his head, as if that didn’t make the room spin worse. In his anger, he must’ve smacked the bottle, knocked it over and fell. 

Martin would be here anytime soon to discuss the divorce process. 

“This isn't….issth not what I wanted…” Parsley slurred, wiping his eyes, and pulling himself to his knees. 

With a far too small wash cloth, he laid it over the mess and dragged himself back to the other room to sleep on the couch until he had to face reality again. 

When one temporary release shatters, another can quickly take its place.


	4. I've had a rough day and just need a cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one still has alcohol in it but isn't near as sad.

All it took was a phone call. Dallas held a paint brush in his mouth as he picked up the landline. Holding it like a cigarette, he spoke. “Yellow?” 

“Heyyyy…”

It was Parsley. They had been together for a while now. Dallas smiled, taking a more relaxed pose and leaning on the wall.

“Hey Parse, you home already? How are you?”

Dallas returned the paintbrush to his mouth with a look of concern when he heard a long sigh. 

“That bad?” He asked, knowing Parsley was probably high-strung over work again. 

“I could go on for hours about bad. But I..I really just want a drink and a hug right now to be honest. I’ve had that rough a day.”

“I’ll be right over then.”

“Wait Dal-”

Dallas hung up, and quickly put up the painting he was working on. Grabbing a bottle of jack from his kitchen, he stuffed it into his bag. He wasn’t sure if Parsley was picky with his drinks. He thought for a moment, and then stuffed a bag of traditional chex mix in there to share with him. 

Dallas let himself into Parsley’s place, and caught the herb off guard. Parsley was just idly clicking through channels trying to relax, obviously trying to destress on his own with tv and pajamas. His share of Real Therapy did help a little bit, it seemed. 

“Oh good you’re already comfy!”

“ _Hello Dallas. So glad you **knocked.**_ ”

Dallas rubbed his neck with a goofy smile. “Sorry about that. Here, look!” Dallas placed the bag into Parsley’s lap. 

Parsley smiled a bit when he pulled out the Jack and Chex Mix. “Dallas, when’d you get so sweet?”

“When Flower Kid had me drink some Respect Juice.”

“If only they could have you drink some “Knock before entering” Juice”

Dallas snorted, as Parsley placed the items onto his coffee table.

“You get a blanket and get comfy, I’ll turn on the fan and get some glasses.” Parsley said.

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Warmth filled the two men as whiskey was shared, cheesy movies were laughed at and the weight of each other brought relaxation into both of their hearts. 

Dallas ran his hands through Parsley’s tangled hair, and he was certain things were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Dallas is a vegan :-3c


	5. I just want to hear your voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randy is a dork and i love him.

_Knock knock knock._

“That’s not the password.” Gillis stated, without looking at who was knocking. He was sitting on the stairs, spinning his key in his hand.

_Knock-knock knock knock_

“That is not the password” Gillis stopped spinning the keys.

_Knock knockity knock knock._

A small laugh echoed with the knocks.

“That is not the password!”

Gillis turned around, and saw Randy standing before him through the slit in the door.

“I know! I just wanted to hear your voice, love!”

Gillis blushed, and quickly adjusted his mask with a clearing of his throat.

“Hi…Hi Randy”

“Hello Gilliam.” Randy stated with a chuckle.

Randy reached his hand through the slit and Gillis looked right, left and then behind it before grabbing it and giving it a nice hold.

Randy sat outside the door, back pressed to it and then got to hear Gillis’s voice a bit more.


	6. Is that my shirt?

Gillis stretched and yawned as he started getting ready for the day. He took a nice shower and as he was getting dressed, he dug through his closet for his gray hoodie.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and put his hand to his chin, as it was nowhere to be seen in his closet.

He had several different hoodies to pick from but he was really in the mood for that specific hoodie. 

He looked through his laundry basket and it was not in there either. He was so confused, he could’ve sworn he hasn’t worn it in a bit!

He crossed into the living room, where Randy was sitting comfortably on the couch, snuggled up with one of their dogs. Randy was trying to keep its snoot out of his bowl of chips because he knew the dog would not like Salt and Vinegar. Randy had an interesting choice of breakfast, but Gillis hasn't eaten yet so he was doing better than him.

Gillis passed him to the laundry room with a simple “Hey babe.” and Randy replied with a “Hello love!”

When he entered the laundry room, and looked at the dryer and washing machine, then did he think. 

_Randy._

He walked back into the living room and studied his boyfriend.

“Is that my shirt?”

Randy, wearing said gray hoodie, looked down at it. It fit him almost like it was a nightgown because Gillis was several sizes bigger than him. Though considering he could fit in some smalls (though not all, he’s mostly a medium) that wasn’t difficult to achieve.

“……..no?”

Gillis watched Randy pull the hood on and munch on another chip. He couldn’t help but laugh at his behavior, as he found it quite cute. 

“Give me my hoodie babe.”

“No it’s mine now!”

“Babe.”

Randy smirked as Gillis gave him an amused look and he pulled his legs into the hoodie, basically becoming one with it.

“ _Babe_ ”

“I’m comfortable, love, and look-” Randy gestured to the dog on his lap.

“I have a dog on me. You know the law. It’s so very ILLEGAL to rob a dog of their comfortable spot!”

Gillis shook his head with gentle laughter.

“Okay, Okay, alright, fine, I’ll wear my blue one, but I’m only letting you get away with this once!”

When Gillis entered his room again, he heard Randy call out.

“You left that one at my place, my love!”


	7. Just Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habit struggles with image issues sometimes. Sometimes he just needs to know it's okay.

Habit was getting better. Slowly, but he was getting better. He won’t deny there were days where things were bad. Where he was angry, sad, scared or hurting. These were valid emotions as long as he handled them healthily. Using the coping mechanisms taught to him by his therapists helped sometimes, but sometimes they weren’t readily available in his mind. Just a bit of a slip. 

Kamal hadn’t seen him looking in the mirror til he heard it.

“Gosh ime kinda uglie..”

Kamal blinked a bit, and looked at Habit cupping his cheek in one hand, studying his face.

“No you aren’t, hon? You’re lovely.” Kamal reassured from his spot in their bed, slipping a bookmark in his book and closing it.

“I think so. My face looks weird the way it does now and don’t even get me started on my smile.”

When Boris was at his worst, he was very physically unhealthy on top of his mental rock bottom. He was very underweight for his height. Not leaving the office for several weeks to eat proper did not help that, when the Habitat was still around and active. Nowadays he’s gained enough weight to get his face to return to a more natural and less sunken shape. 

Kamal looked at Habit and said “Your face looks perfect, and healthy and so does your smile” Gentle and kind reassurance.

“No it doesn’t. My teeth are broken. And Bad. Just like b4!” Habit wasn’t lookin at Kamal and opted to grit his teeth in the mirror, looking at the multiple gaps with a concerned look on his face. 

Kamal stood up and walked into their bathroom with Habit, and gently grabbed his arms away from his face. He knew what Habit needed to hear.

“I want you to do something for me, okay?”

“Okay…?” Boris still looked a bit upset.

“Just smile.”

“…Why??”

“I really need you to smile right now.”

Boris gave Kamal a smile, albeit forced.

“Now keep that up and look in the mirror for me.”

Boris smiled into the mirror.

“You know what I see there?”

“What?”

“Keep smiling.”

Boris kept the grin up. Kamal squeezed Boris’s arm as he spoke.

“I see…a smile that has been hurt, owned by a man who was slung through the mud and did some things he regretted because it was still..Yknow..stuck in his eyes. I see a face that was neglected and hurt because of pain and loneliness, but has been tended to with love, compassion and a will to keep going. I see a smile that refuses to be broken.”

Kamal studied Boris’s face, and noted his eyes welling up with tears. 

“Come here, Big Guy….” 

Boris gave Kamal a hug and the two rocked back and forth.

“You’re not alone, and I’ll be here till you can compliment yourself again.”

“Thank you….”


	8. You have something in your hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dallas has long hair that is attracted to his work.

Dallas fixed himself a snack at Parsley’s home, and settled next to said herb on his sofa. 

Dallas was happy to let Parsley pick at his carrots and hummus as the two relaxed together in front of television. 

“What is “Frankenstein”?” Parsley answered the Game-Show they were watching. 

Dallas smiled and enjoyed his carrots. Parsley looked at Dallas with a smile, but it shifted when he saw a big blue splotch staining his hair. Dallas seemed to not know about it and Parsley just focused on it.

“You uh…Dallas?”

“Yeah?”

“You have something in your hair. Do you…uh…want me to get it?”

Dallas seemed shocked, and fluffed his hair. “Oh yeah! Get it!”

“Hold on, I think it’s paint.” Parsley reached onto the table, and grabbed a napkin.

He grabbed the offending locks of hair and rubbed the paint. 

“It’s. It’s not coming out. Ah.”

Parsley looked at it, closer. Dallas held still, seeming concerned. 

“Dallas this looks like it’s been dried here for over a day”

“Oops.”

“Go. Take a freaking shower, man.”

“No hold on, I can get it out!” Dallas took the napkin and rubbed the paint harder. 

Nope. Not coming out. 

“Do….do you have any clothes I can borrow.”

“Of course.”


	9. I wish I could kiss away all your scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HABIT! DESERVES! LOVE! AND! AFFECTION! AND! HEALING!

Habit had scars. Look at him for 20 seconds and you’d know that. From the gaps in his teeth to the lines around his lips and former gash on his nose, it was very apparent. No hiding it. 

Habit didn’t like them. Habit loathed them and wished they were faded far more than they were after so many years. 

Kamal, however, seemed to sadly enjoy running his fingers over them when laying in bed with Habit. He didn’t like that Habit had been hurt so severely in the past, but he adored all of Habit’s features. Scars included. 

Habit, when Kamal ran his thumb over his lip, stated. “You know I know what you’re looking at. You don’t have to stare at them, I know they’re bad.” 

Kamal stated, without thinking. “If i could kiss all these scars, I would.” 

A red hue spread over Habit’s face, and he covered his mouth. “Ohhh heh. You don’t have to.”

“May I?”

Habit nervously laughed, and spoke softly. “O-kay. Only a liddle…may-be more If I Say So.”

Kamal smiled a bit, scooting closer and leaned over Boris.

A kiss was planted on his nose, and then down to his lips. Habit kissed back, holding Kamal’s hair in a gentle tuck. When Kamal pulled back, Habit pulled forward again, as if going for more kisses, and planted a long raspberry on Kamal’s cheek.

 **“A GH”** Kamal scream-laughed. 

“OOOH Oh-My G O D You are GETTING IT NOW.” 

A barrage of kisses was then unleashed upon his face, making Habit scream-laugh louder than Kamal has heard in a very very long time.

Habit has scars. He can’t hide it.

Doesn’t keep them from being loved with the rest of him


	10. Your hair is so SOFT!

Cuddling Habit was a gift that kept on giving sometimes. Big arms for bigger squeezes. Large and sturdy frame you could practically use as a pillow. The little giggles shaking you subtly when Habit notices you shuffling to get comfortable. 

And...

“Your hair is _SO SOFT._ ” Kamal gasped a bit, head basically suffocated by it. Habit just washed it and it was SOFT and SILKY, and FLUFFY. Smelled great too! 

Habit chuckled. “You’re soft as well, Lily!” 

Kamal cuddled closer to him, tucking his face into Habits neck and being buried in deep dusty rose curls. Habit could’ve sworn he was laughing a little. 

“Is it that good, my lily?”

“YES. IT’S LIKE YOU’RE A PILLOW AND IT MAKES ME HAPPY” 

Habit laughed as he was hugged like a teddy bear.

Habit tilted his head, and leaned to try and give Kamal a kiss, but Kamal beat him to it and one strong kiss was shared.


	11. I immediately regret this decision

“Just a trim! It’s just a little trim and if you let me do it, you’ll save a whole lot of money!”

Dallas huffed, as Parsley sat him in one of his kitchen chairs. 

“Trust me, honeybuns, getting just a tiny bit of this hair off your shoulders will do you a lot of good.”

“Do you even know how to cut hair?” Dallas asked, as Parsley removed his glasses, folding them and setting them aside.

“Of course I do! I’ve been cutting my own for years! All by myself, mind you!”

Dallas raised an eyebrow and looked at Parsley’s split ends and straight broom looking hair, making Parsley say.

“Hey my hair is nice! Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You didn’t have to say anything.”

Dallas sighed, and let Parsley tuck a towel over his shoulders. 

“Just a trim.” He stated in a tone that clearly read “Watch it.”

_“Just a trim.”_ Parsley repeated, giving Dallas’s shoulders a brisk pat.

Parsley began by wetting Dallas’s hair with a spray bottle, and dragging his hairbrush through it.

“How often do you brush this?”

“How often do you brush _yours?_ ”

“Touche.”

Parsley fluffed Dallas’s hair all the way back, out of his face, and noted Dallas’s goosebumps.

“Trust me! I got you! Relax.”

Parsley combed his fingers through his hair, gently. Dallas took a deep breath. 

Parsley grabbed a pair of scissors, and grabbed a bit of Dallas’s hair.

_Snip snip snip_

“I immediately regret this decision.”

“What?”

“Parsley that was so much.” 

Parsley held a small chunk of hair. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna make it too short.

_Snip snip snip_

“Now wait…that’s not even….”

_Snip snip_

“Hmmm…” Parsley pauses to brush some of the hair.

_Snip Snip Snip Snip._

“Parsley…”

“Shushhhh It’s looking great.”

“Still not even…” Parsley muttered.

Dallas dreaded snip after snip. That’s too many snips!

“Mmmmm I’m done!” Parsley said after an eternity of “Too Many Snips”

Parsley was still dragging the hairbrush through Dallas’s hair, and fluffed it back again.

Dallas looked at the pink hair littering the kitchen floor and was anxious to look in a mirror.

Parsley pulled out his little mirror he had laying around, and handed it to Dallas.

Dallas looked at the job, and hummed. It was much shorter than he wanted. Still long, but mid neck length. 

“How’d I do?”

Dallas rubbed the back of his neck, fluffing the hair to and fro.

“I’m not gonna lie, Parse…..”

Dallas looked at him with a small smile. “It’s pretty damn good.”

“Told you I could do it!”

Dallas gave Parsley a small kiss on the cheek.

This still didn’t explain why Parsley’s hair looked like a beaten broom, but Dallas wasn’t about to criticize.


	12. GO BACK TO SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda silly aaa jgfdi

“Kamal?”

Kamal snuggled closer into his pillow, trying to stay asleep despite Habit shaking him gently.

“Lily.” 

Kamal creaked open one eye, and croaked a tired “What?”

“Do you ever think about how a Hot Dog is a sandwich?” 

“What.” Kamal breathed. 

“A hot dog is a sandwich topped with a fruit smoothie and YELLOW VINEGAR SAUCE!” Habit flopped backwards onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling. 

“We put fruit on SO MUCH STUFF…N n we don’t even know it!”

Kamal went quiet, too tired to get what the fuck his husband was talking about. 

“Cucumbers are fruit. That makes Pickles fruit. We put fruit on hamburgers.”

Kamal muttered. “Go back to bed, big guy.” 

“I can’t sleep thinking about the fact we put fruit on top of meat. We put fruit on cheeseburgers! Pickles are a weird dumb fruit and fruit does not belong on top of meat!”

“……tomatoes.” 

**_“TOMATOES”_ **


	13. You're basically a marshmellow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Randy does not enjoy sweet tasting stuff. My mans got a sour tooth instead.

Randy would stare for a second and then look away. Gillis took a sip of his hot chocolate, and Randy was surprised he could handle such sweetness. He took a sip of his lemon drink and looked at Gillis, then back down.

“What is it?” Gillis asked, taking notice of Randy’s behavior.

“It. It’s silly, it’s nothing” Randy chuckled, very nervously, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. 

“Oh. Okay” Gillis shrugged, and silence fell between the two, only being filled by the movie’s speech.

Randy sipped his drink, and spoke into it, mumbling. 

“What?” Gillis asked. 

Randy blushed, and admitted. “You’re like a marshmallow!” 

Gillis put his mug down. “I don’t get it?”

Randy stammered. “Y-you’re very…sweet…an-and soft! Perfect for cuddling!”

Both of Gillis’s eyebrows shot up as red blasted against his face. He was still slightly unused to getting called sweet things in private. If Randy said that in public, Gillis would be a puddle. Right now his heart was just as melted as the marshmallows atop his coco.

It melted further when Randy scooted closer, silently asking if he could make good on that statement.

Gillis looked down and opened one of his arms. 

Gillis became Randy’s pillow for the moment as they sipped their sweet and bitter drinks.

Randy did not have a sweet tooth, but Gillis filled that craving for his entire life.


	14. Such poison from a pretty, honeyed mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRENCIL! VARNNIA! SAID! TRANS! RIGHTS! ALSO HE'S A GREAT DAD TO NAT AND TO EXTENSION TREVOR.  
> There's some references to convos shared with Puppyluver256 gjfdi. These kiddos and they're Donkeys and Bound Earths and foxes made of stars, heh.  
> -  
> This has references to cheating in it!

Jimothan couldn’t ignore it. The tapping against Trencil’s wine-glass. The two men were alone in Trencil’s home, as Nat and Trevor went to the Habit-Bora Household to have a sleepover again. Said something about playing a game about a Donkey? Jimothan wasn’t in touch with the video-game scene, he couldn’t tell a Mario from Fire Hydrant. 

That wasn’t the point. 

Trencil had something on his mind, and he wanted to find out what. He just needed to ask in a way that wouldn’t annoy or bother the man. Maybe just being straight-forward will do it.

“Penny for your thoughts, Trencil?” 

Trencil furrowed his eyebrows, keeping up the tapping until the subconscious need to stim faded and he held the wine gently. He took a gentle sip, and thought for a long time.

“If you don’t want to! Talk! That’s fine!” Jimothan tried to backpedal when Trencil looked torn between sharing his grievances. Trencil shook his head and sighed.

“No, no….It’s just…almost Nat’s birthday again, and It just makes me think of her other parent, as per…every year..Since she was born..” Trencil looked back down, and seemingly considered stopping there, but he continued “I’m ageless and I don’t think their actions will ever truly leave me.” He finished the last sentence with a hollow laugh.

Jimothan nodded, and then Trencil continued further, expression shifting into anger.

“They couldn’t bother to remain with one person at a time. Can you believe that?”

The tapping picked back up, as Trencil glowered into the red hue of his drink.

“Nat wasn’t even BORN yet and that shallow, empty-hearted, deceitful, unfaithful rotten- to-the-ever-burning-core…. **ASSHOLE** decided that cheating like that was acceptable in any way shape or form! For such idiotic plain-brained reasons! What an insensitive, heartless **_dick!_** ” 

Trencil stopped tapping again and opted to bounce his leg, the heel of his shoe replacing the noise with clicks, fuming.

Jimothan looked shocked, not only because he had little real context. He guess he didn’t really need too much of it. Cheating ex, got it. 

He couldn’t help but say “Such poison from a pretty, honeyed mouth..” 

Trencil rolled his eyes. 

“Shush now, You wouldn’t be far off if your partner cheated while you were starting your family with them. I found out about their lies when Nat was only 3 months old, but the whole process of her arrival did show some red flags.”

“No, I certainly wouldn’t be. Wowzer. They sound like they weren’t the catch of the day you thought, huh?”

Trencil took another sip of his glass, scooting closer to Jimothan for a hug.

“Not entirely, sadly. Least I got something good out of it that I wouldn’t trade for anything.”

Jimothan made a noise of acknowledgement as he wrapped his arm around Trencil.

“And I “Caught” something much more satisfying.” Trencil spoke softly, reaching up to run a finger under Jimothan’s chin, making the man shiver.

Jimothan sputtered a thanks, and the two men launched into conversations about being single fathers still doing whatever they possibly could for their children after their respective partners weren’t exactly family people. 

But now, neither of them were single anymore, were they?


	15. You're cute when you're half asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugo's Art of Kamal tho,,,

Kamal still loved Twin Peaks. He’s been an avid watcher of it for a couple years. The show could get a little intense for Boris sometimes, so hell knows it’s too intense to watch around Putunia. The child is more impressionable than a sponge sometimes, didn’t need to put fantasies about murderers around the corner into her mind. 

So it was late, around 11 pm which is honestly a tad later than Boris would admit he’d want to be awake. 

They got to their TV Time later than they’d like but Kamal insisted they start, and now Boris was half-awake trying to process what was going on with this “One Arm-ed Man”

Kamal was leaning on Boris, and picking at his chips again. Boris was just staring off anyways, not really interested in snacking. Kamal focused on the show until he felt Boris jerk, scaring the hell out of him. He looked up at Boris and saw the half-lidded expression on his face. Man was straight up nodding off.

Kamal smiled softly, and scooted closer.

“You’re cute when you’re half-asleep, you know that?”

“Hmm..?”

Kamal laughed lightly, and moved the chips off of Boris’s lap and onto the table. He picked up the remote and paused the show.

“Whate are you doing?”

“We’re going to bed.” 

“But youre show?”

Kamal shook his head. “It’s our show now, if you seem to be liking it so far. I want you to be able to, yaknow, actually watch it.”

“Oh..” Boris hummed, too tired to argue. Kamal wrote down what time they were on, then stopped the dvd and put it away. He stuck the paper with the dvd, and put one of Putunia’s shows back in, just in case she wanted to put something on for herself in the morning.

Kamal took Boris’s hand and gave him a kiss, gently tugging him up. 

Beddy Time.


	16. Are you blushing?

Parsley could watch Dallas paint for hours. He was no artist so the process enraptured him. The swirling of the paint-mixing, the blending, the way Dallas gets so intently focused on the painting process he doesn’t look away from the brush. The way Dallas wore his hair in a bun. The way Dallas just seemed to let himself be one with his work, quite literally, considering he was already covered in paint.

Parsley loved it a lot. It brought a level of relaxation into his heart that was very, very welcome.

“Are you blushing?” Apparently Dallas wasn’t as focused as he seemed. 

Was Parsley blushing?? Parsley quickly raised his hand to his cheek, blinking like he was very flustered. “No! I’m not!” 

Dallas raised an eyebrow, giving Parsley a smug smile. Dallas patted next to him on the floor, and Parsley begrudgingly sat next to him, blushing still.

Dallas scooted the canvas so it was in between them. It was a lovely WIP of a simple landscape, ocean, trees, all that, still sketched onto the white.

“Do you wanna collab?”

“I’m…Not an artist…”

“Who said you had to be? I can show you how to do the fancy stuff, look.”

Dallas handed Parsley a paintbrush, wrapped his arm around Parsley and held his hand.

Parsley’s heart raced, and he grew nervous.

“This is for fun, I’m low on commissions, don’t worry. There’s no messing it up here.”

Parsley took a deep breath, and nodded.

“There’s that blush again”

Parsley removed Dallas’s hand from his and poked his cheek with the brush for being silly. Dallas now had a light blue “blush” of his own. On one cheek.

“I deserved that, hehe.”


	17. Did you just hit me? With a pillow? Oh. It’s on now.

Trevor had been living with Nat and Trencil for a solid month now. It was a tough adjustment, considering everything that happened, but Nat was his best friend so that gave him some ease. 

Trencil **_FINALLY_** got around to setting up his room, and Trevor was easing into it. Nat passed the room, looking in, and Trevor was slowly pinning up posters. 

Nat was being very gentle around him, as much as she could. His parents were…gone, and he was going to be here for the foreseeable future. It wasn’t easy for the young teen. 

Trevor still gave off a slight aura of sadness over it, and nobody was going to rush him in getting comfortable with his turn in life. Nat watched Trevor pull up another poster, and unroll it. She watched him look at it with nostalgic sadness as he smoothed it out. 

Nat left the doorway, seemingly going to leave Trevor to his thoughts.

Trevor dropped the poster on the floor when a pillow hit him square in the back of the head.

“Hey!! Did you just hit me??? WITH A PILLOW??” Trevor whipped around, pointing at her. 

Nat was standing close by, holding a second pillow. “And what are you gonna do about it, wolf boy?”

Trevor grabbed the Pillow, giving Nat a mischievous glare. “IT IS ON!!!” Trevor rushed forward and nailed Nat in the shoulder. 

The two kids ran around the house, bonking each other around. Nat was filled with a glee she knew she wouldn’t admit hearing Trevor laugh the loudest she’s heard in a long time. 

Trevor and Nat eventually tired themselves out, and flopped on the couch, taking deep breaths. They were both laying upside-down on opposite ends, staring at the ceiling.

“I won” Trevor stated.

“We weren’t keeping points, you nerd!”

Trevor laughed, tiredly. “I still won.” 

Nat held the pillow to her chest, and looked at him to the best of her ability. “Did…..did this uh…Y'know..Help you feel better, or something?”

Trevor took a deep breath, and nodded. “A little.”

“Good.”

A few seconds of simple breathing.

“Nat?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for caring about me. It means a lot…”

Nat sat up suddenly, and whopped Trevor in the face with her pillow.

“Hey! No fair!” Trevor whined.

“Now I win!!”

Trevor pouted, as Nat smugly smiled.

Seems like both of them won, in a way.


	18. Bill Nye couldn't even help you

It was a simple, self-imposed task. Trevor’s 14th birthday party. Homemade cupcakes, no chocolate. Trencil was just going to pick up some box cake mix and frosting but _BAH._ Jimothan could whip up an allergen-free batch of cupcakes with one hand tied behind his back! 

The night before his birthday, Jimothan poked through Trencil’s place to prepare the cupcakes. Dry ingredients, easy. Wet ingredients were a bit of an issue. There wasn’t any vanilla extract. 

Jimothan scanned the cupboard again and again, trying to think about what he could possibly use for it. Clear white bottle. Vanilla’s white. Perfect!

Jimothan grabbed his find with a smile, and tossed it with his ingredient pile.

Jimothan took one of his bigger bowls, and mixed together the dry ingredients. Flour, a bit of salt, baking powder, all of that. He was going off of memory, and grabbed the bottle, opening it. He poured some in, and dropped the bottle with a yell when his dry mix began violently foaming upwards!

“OH MY STARS!!” Jimothan yelped, grabbing the bottle as most of its contents spilled into the bowl, making the foam spill out of the bowl and onto the ground. 

“Oh gosh, golly gosh gosh.” Jimothan looked at the mess, utterly confused.

Trencil rushed in, concerned, and looked at the mess. “….What’d you do?” 

Jimothan held the slippery bottle, and stated his facts. “I was making the cupcakes for Trevor’s party! This just happened!”

Trencil looked from the bowl, to Jimothan, then back to the bowl, and then to the bottle in JImothan’s hand that was still dripping wet from the spill.

Trencil gave his boyfriend a deadpanned look, and spoke slowly. “My love.”

“Yes?”

“My kind, lovely and handsome blossom.”

“Yes.”

“You. Are holding. _Vinegar._ ”

Jimothan looked at the bottle, mouth resembling just a simple “O”

Trencil sighed, and asked. “Did you not know what happens when you mix baking soda and vinegar?”

Jimothan shook his head. Seems like he didn’t even know he was holding it.

Trencil muttered, under his breath. “Bill Nye Couldn’t even help you…”

Trencil shook his head, and said. “I’ll just go get some cupcakes from Walmart, and you a mop to clean this mess.”

Jimothan watched Trencil walk away, and looked down at the bottle again. He turned it over, reading the label. 

Maybe he should make sure he has all the ingredients before cooking. Learn his lesson.

_…..Nah._


	19. I can't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on convos with Puppyluver256! If you haven't read "I Hate Leaving My Lily Behind", well you should! It's great and they worked hard on it!  
> Jasmine is Kamal's older sister. :-3

Plane rides were killer on Habit, Kamal and Putunia. Habit was a florist-sandwich in the tiny tiny seats. Kamal forgot to book extra leg room and felt terrible for his husband the entire time. Putunia was crammed into the window seat and was frightfully bored the entire time since it was a chore for her fathers to get up and help her switch tasks. 

It was all worth it to see Kamal’s family. Specifically Kamal’s older sister, Jasmine. Jasmine was just a few months away from having their little niece and Kamal’s entire family was on pins and needles for that moment. 

Jasmine was the first of his siblings everyone thought would be a parent. A certain punchy gal entering Kamal’s life changed that, however. Jasmine was parent number two though! So she had that going for her.

-

Habit was so happy to get out of the stuffy, itty-bitty rental car when they pulled up to Jasmine’s home. Seven feet four stuffed into a flying can of sardines and then a tiny car did not make for a comfortable experience.

Kamal pocketed the keys, getting out of the car himself, and looked over to Habit, who was simply stretching. 

“Guess we’re a little late, huh?” It was completely dark outside, and Putunia was already fast asleep in the car. 

“Mmmmm, I guess so.” Boris mumbled, tiredly. 

Boris grabbed their bags, and Kamal grabbed Putunia, who was far heavier to him than she was Boris, but that’s okay. He can still hold her. 

Jasmine answered the door quickly when it was knocked on, almost as if she was sitting near it the entire time for her own convenience. 

A grin broke out on her face at the faces of her family. “Hi!!! Come in, come in, come in! There’s a lot to talk about!!”

The men couldn’t help but match her smile, moving to set down their stuff (and daughter to snooze on the couch) for much wanted hugs. 

Kamal gave his sister a big hug, rocking back and forth. “Gosh it’s so good to see you!! How are you??”

“I can’t wait for this kid to be here, oh my god. Did you get the copy of the pictures Mom sent you, from the gender reveal party?” Jasmine asked, as she pulled away from him.

“Yeah we did! Is it true that Ash almost spilled it for you?”

“Yeah, I was way too excited and positively moody to get it at the time though. Looking back it was very obvious.” Jasmine laughed, as she held her arms out for Boris.

“Big Guyyy!!!” She waited for the squeeze of the century, and simply got a hug with one arm.

She held Boris’s arm, and spoke lowly. “Hey, you give better hugs than that, Boris. I know for a _fact._ ” 

Boris looked uncomfortable, and shook his head. “If you don’t want to hug, that’s okay..”

“Ites not that! I just don’t. Want to make baby blin.”

Jasmine looked confused. “What’s blin?”

“Pancakes” Kamal answered for Boris.

“Ohhhhh Boris! Don’t worry about it! Come here!!!” Jasmine wrapped her arms around his torso, giving him a squeeze despite having a prominent baby bump. Boris hugged her back, giving her a pat on the back. 

Jasmine pulled away, and asked, while pulling her braid to lay on her shoulder. “Speaking of Pancakes, are you guys hungry? I always am, I can eat!” 

Kamal and Boris nodded, but Kamal piped up. “We’re all beat from the traveling though, so we can probably go out and find a good place to eat.”

Jasmine hummed for a second. “I’m thinking spaghetti, I’ve been craving it all day, and I think I have the stuff already in my kitchen for it.” 

Boris’s eyes lit up, and he smiled at Jasmine. “I’d be happy to help you make it!”

Kamal shook his head. “Hey, it’s too late to be cooking. Let’s just go out to eat.”

“Lily, but, we want spaghetti.”

“BABY wants spaghetti” Jasmine joked, toying with her braid.

“Babie wants spaghetti!!” Boris repeated, with a nod, placing a hand on Jasmine’s shoulder. 

Putunia rubbed her eyes, stirring from her spot on the couch. “Sketti?” She mumbled, sleepily.

“3 out of 4, we win!” Jasmine teased. 

“I honestly think just getting something fast will be a lot easier than cooking. Boris, hun, you look ready to sleep until Putunia graduates.” It was true, both of their hair was fluffed up and messy, and their eyes were droopy.

“I can’t sleep! Not when there’s spaghetti to be made, Lily!”

Kamal sighed, and shook his head. “I’m not helping then. I’ll help clean after, as a guest, but I’m too tired to cook.”

Jasmine chuckled. “Of course.”

Boris smiled. “That’s okay! Doze with Putunia, don’t worry about a thing, my love! A warm meal will surely make you smile when you wake up!”

Kamal shook his head, and sat down on the couch with Putunia. “Don’t cry to me when the onions hit.”

Boris couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

A warm, fresh meal brings a family together, and being prepared with baby brain and jet lag brain can only cause the most fun chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones so long, I'm sorry gjidgfdji


	20. Please don't leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kinda, side-fic based on Puppyluver256's "Doctors heal thyselves"   
> Poor Boris got it bad mate...

The sickness spreading around their house had hit Boris, and he was not taking it super well. He was congested, hot yet cold, and just miserable in general. His voice was mangled and he could barely speak with his husband or daughter even when he could get himself out of bed and onto the couch. It was good that Kamal knew a bit of sign, at least. 

Kamal did a good job taking care of him despite just getting over the illness himself, and Putunia littered their room with picture and art project after picture and art project like she did with Kamal when he was bed-ridden. 

Boris was under the blanket entirely when Kamal walked in their room with a hot bowl of soup. 

_“Poor thing has probably been sleeping for hours…”_ Kamal thought to himself. He opted to carefully scoot Boris’s freshly bloomed Tooth Lily and placed the bowl with his glass of water. 

He gave the blanket-lump that was his husband a gentle pat and moved to leave him be. Kamal yelped when a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Lillllyyyy…..pleaze domt….” Boris paused to cough heavily, head still under the blanket. “Ple-aze domt leaf me aloan….” 

Kamal gave Boris a concerned look, and said. “Hon, I’m leaving you alone to rest. I got you some soup, is that okay?” Kamal gave the hand holding his wrist a gentle pat.

“Yessss…:-(”

“Do you want anything else?”

“A hug…:-((“ He whined further, clearly just sad and tired.

Kamal did not want to get sick again, as he’s the one who brought the damn illness into the house, but that tone could sway the stubbornest of mule. 

Kamal rested his head on Boris’s shoulder and gave him a hug without Boris having to sit up. Kamal heard a gentle groan when he gently rubbed his back.

“Is that a good groan or a bad groan?” He asked, moving his hand away.

“Good. plaze do…thab again…” 

Kamal could do Boris one better. He moved away, making Boris let out a moan that was more akin to a puppy cry because he could not see him and assumed he left. Boris felt the bed creak, as Kamal crawled onto it. 

Boris was treated to getting his blanket tucked in and gentle back rubs with two (count em two!) hands. 

Comforting him was the least Kamal could do after spreading the shit Becky unleashed onto both of their immune systems. 

The very least.


End file.
